


[podfic] Hanahaki Unending

by floateron



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floateron/pseuds/floateron
Summary: "disease:  a fictional disease where the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim’s romantic feelings for their love also disappear.@mythicalheartbeat‘s post just planted a seed inside of me you could say"Podfic for Kurogabae's Hanahaki Unending series on Tumblr.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurogabae (PokeChan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hanahaki Unending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750225) by [Kurogabae (PokeChan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/Kurogabae). 



> Kurogabae is posting a published version on AO3! Check out the original! Give them all the kudos in the world! I only have one part up now, but more to come :D

**Length:** 10:02

 **Size:** 21.2 MB

 **Music:** [ "Can't Stand the Rain" by The Rescues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryFi_PbhDUw)

 **Download (dropbox):** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qxa4f221tzs86do/Hanahaki%20Unending.mp3?dl=0) [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fty362xhken6siw/Hanahaki%20Unending.m4a?dl=0)

 **Streaming:**


	2. Part Two

**Length:** 11:53

**Size:** 22.6 MB

**Music:** [ "Can't Stand the Rain" by The Rescues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryFi_PbhDUw)

**Download (dropbox):** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/51eic088el4a61t/Hanahaki%20Unending%20Part%20Two.mp3?dl=0) [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wzgs2wsqs1h9n8c/Hanahaki%20Unending%20Part%20Two.m4a?dl=0)

**Streaming:**


End file.
